An internet protocol video delivery network based on adaptive streaming techniques can provide many advantages over traditional cable delivery systems, such as greater flexibility, reliability, lower integration costs, new services, and new features. Currently available streaming media systems may rely on multi bit rate (MBR) coding to perform client ingest rate control. In MBR coding, source content is encoded into alternative bit streams at different coding rates and typically stored in the same media file at the server. The content may be streamed in segments, fragments, or chunks at varying levels of quality corresponding to different coding rates, often switching bit streams between segments as a result of changing network condition. Currently, there are limited or ineffective techniques for synchronizing multiple coded adaptive bit rate output streams across multiple chassis or multiple transcoders that house multiple transcoding processors.
Thus, techniques for synchronizing output streams having varying bitrates, resolutions, and/or frame rates are desirable. In particular, inter-chassis or intra-chassis synchronization techniques for syncing a plurality of output streams are desirable.
It is noted that while the accompanying Figures serve to illustrate embodiments of concepts that include the claimed invention, and explain various principles and advantages of those embodiments, the concepts displayed are not necessary to understand the embodiments of the present invention, as the details depicted in the Figures would be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.